Dragon Quest Wiki:Game article guideline
Articles for individual Dragon Quest games should adhere as much as possible to the following formatting. If there is no information for a specific section, that section may be omitted. Additional headings and sub-headings may be added to sections where appropriate. This guide exists to create uniformity among the game articles on this wiki. Additional images may be placed within the article where appropriate. Try not to make the article cluttered with too many images. :BEGIN SAMPLE ---- |genre = Horror |modes = 4p Simul |ratings = |platforms = All |media = Cart |requirements = None |input = Controller }} Article title and a descriptive introduction regarding the game in general. Some snippets from the content of the article may be written here. Basically cover the things about this game that are the most notable. Don't write so much that any section below will be a duplicate of this text, however. Gameplay Describe the gameplay of the game and how it differs from any related games. This section should not contain spoilers. It might contain subheadings which describe specific aspects of the gameplay if they are detailed enough to merit a separate segment. It is likely that all the Dragon Quest games should identify themselves as an RPG in this section. New features If this game is one in a line of sequels (as many of the Dragon Quest games are), discuss what is new to this game in terms of features which were not available in the previous game in the series. This can often use a list formatting. Characters A brief overview of the important characters in the game. Every character should not be listed here. This section should link to the "List of characters" article if one exists. This section should avoid spoilers as much as possible. In many ways, this section exists so that when a person reads the plot section which follows, they have an idea of who the characters are without needing to identify them within the overall plot synopsis. Plot Describe the overall plot of the game. This section will likely contain spoilers and be divided into sub-headings depending on the length of the game. This section many link to separate articles which go into greater detail on plot events where applicable. An example would be Dragon Quest IV and its 5 separate chapters. Cover the important elements of the plot, but try to avoid gross detail. There is no need for this section to be 15 paragraphs long. Development Give details about the development process to create the game. This section is likely to be omitted at times because there are often few details released about a game's development process, especially for older games. Legacy Describe the impact this game had on the future of the Dragon Quest series. Ports Discuss any consoles/platforms the original release was ported to. Remakes Discuss any remakes of the game and major information about them. Do not discuss version differences here, save that for the version differences section below. Sequels Discuss any sequels to this game. Prequels would also be listed in this section. Spinoffs Discuss any spinoff games of this game and major information about them. Version differences If there is more than one release of this game, discuss the version differences here. It is probably most effective to use some sort of list (bulleted or otherwise) to show differences rather than just writing them as prose. Bugs List any bugs which were released as part of the game. Note that separate releases/remakes should be listed separately. Trivia Use bullets to list interesting trivia about any information in the article. Soundtrack Give information about the soundtrack for the game. A track listing is appropriate if there has been a musical release for the game. Reception This section should talk about the reception of the game. It can include information about sales, ratings, etc. Gallery Include a gallery of related images here. See the gallery tag for more information. Related Media Any related media can be discussed/listed here. This includes manga, anime, etc. See also This section should include links to other articles in this wiki which are related. External links Include links to external sites here. References Any sourced material should be referenced here, similar to Wikipedia. Note that if content has been taken from a Wikipedia page or a Wikipedia-Japanese page, you need to include those templates. Navigational templates should be placed at the bottom of the article. The Dragon Quest series template should always be included on game pages. Game